In the field of lighting in general it is known utilizing different typologies of light emitting groups, which differ the ones from the other ones above all in the type of the used light sources. More in detail, as light source, it is known using halogen lamps, filament lamps or lamps with metallic iodides fed with low voltage (usually between fifty and three hundred eighty volts) or light emitting diodes, commonly known as LEDs and fed with very low voltage.
However, the known light sources, in turn, even if they solve different problems characteristic of the above-mentioned lamps, suffer from the drawback of emitting light beams, the light intensity thereof is much lower than that of the emitting groups fed with low voltage, and for this reason they do not allow obtaining the same lighting effect.
The known emitting groups using LED sources, then, particularly complex from an implementing point of view and with high costs above all due to the fact that they include complex focusing optical systems necessary to focus the beams emitted by the single LED sources in the provided focusing point. Still for the preceding reasons, the groups with LED sources result to be also relatively bulky.
At last, the implementing features of the known emitting groups with LED sources do not allow varying the geometrical features of the light beam outgoing from the emitting group itself and, for this reason, each lighter is created to be aimed at a specific use without the adapting possibility.
The object of the present invention is to implement a LED light emitting group, allowing to solve in a simple way the problems illustrated above and, in particular, resulting to be implemented in a simple and inexpensive way and with a high and constant efficiency and functional reliability.
An additional object of the present invention, then, is to implement an emitting group which can be adapted or adjusted, that is able to allow, in a simple way, an arbitrary configuration of the emitted light beam.